


Соперник

by Alfhild



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шинн считает Аслана соперником и не желает признавать сложных решений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соперник

Шинн терпеть не мог сложностей. В жизни-то все просто, это в книжках все усложняют. Ну, и в кино «для взрослых» – тянут, тянут, рассусоливают, люблю – не люблю, хочу ли я, могу ли я... И так на полтора часа. Блин! Можешь – делай. Не можешь – не делай, только на мозги не капай. Шинн-то – из тех, кто может.   
Правда, на ПЛАНТе все такие же, Координаторы, не то что дома, в Орбе – там-то Шинн в школе блистал, даже если забивал на домашку. Память хорошая, рефлексы быстрые. Но и здесь, в академии ЗАФТ, он был на хорошем счету. И даже пробился в пятерку лучших, носил красный мундир. Еще и стипендию получал повышенную, что совсем не лишне для сироты-эмигранта из Орба, жизнь-то на ПЛАНТах дорогая, даже если обмундирование, жилье и питание обеспечивает академия.   
Конечно, Шинн не думал, что он круче, скажем, Рэя, но когда после выпуска он получил новейший прототип «Импульс», а Рэй – всего лишь модифицированный «заку-фантом», то принял это как должное.   
А вот Аслану Зале он завидовал. Черной непроходящей завистью.   
В пылу первого боя Шинн успел понять две вещи: ему нравится сражаться – и его только что спас от неминуемой бесславной гибели пилот на устаревшем серийном «заку». Выбравшись из кокпита, он первым делом увидел в ангаре «Минервы» этот «заку» с оторванной ногой и снесенной почти до основания рукой, без щита и секиры. Да даже добраться до ангара на таком покалеченном доспехе – уже подвиг! Шинна заело любопытство, кто ж это такой крутой, и тут же всезнающая Луна поделилась инфой, которая аж жгла ей язык:  
– Знаешь, кто это? Аслан, сам Аслан Зала! Только его теперь зовут Алекс Дино, и он телохранитель Кагалли Асха!   
На ее хорошенькой мордашке был написан азарт – как всегда, когда в поле ее зрения попадал симпатичный парень, с которым она собиралась завести роман. Да уж, «Алекс» был куда привлекательней, чем ее прежний бойфренд, парень из параллельной группы в академии.   
Им восхищались все – и механики, и офицеры помладше из экипажа, и Лунамария, и ее сестричка Мейрин – словом, все, кроме одного Рэя, но Рэй всегда был отстраненным и даже откровенные авансы Луны умудрился не заметить. Или заметил, но не подал виду. Аслан Зала и в прежней-то жизни принадлежал к самой-самой элите, его отец был одним из основателей ПЛАНТа и председателем верховного совета колоний, и теперь, когда он прикрылся новым именем, он все равно оставался наверху – телохранитель правительницы Асха, как же! Видали мы таких телохранителей. Которые своих подопечных то за хвост ловят, то к порядку призывают. Тайный советник это называется, вот как. Сбежал с ПЛАНТа после своих подвигов в прошлой войне, а теперь в Орбе опять среди тех, кто рулит. А для ПЛАНТовских тинэйджеров в военной форме – герой, кумир, «красный мундир», трагическая фигура, человек, спасший Землю. Не то что Шинн, беженец из Орба, сирота, которому самому пришлось пробиваться.   
В бою над обломками сходящего с орбиты Июля-7 Аслан на серийном «заку» не уступал Шинну на новейшем «Импульсе», а когда их оттеснили к гравитационному пределу и не успевшие вернуться на корабль доспехи падали в атмосферу, даже попытался вывести свой подбитый доспех на траекторию посадки. Но «заку» и вообще предыдущее поколение МД – это вам не новые гандамы, они к самостоятельной высадке на планету в принципе не способны. Так что Шинн сравнял счет – поймал падающий «заку» и сел на палубу спускающейся «Минервы». Один-один.  
В академии считалось, что Шинн неплохо стреляет – хуже Рэя, но лучше многих. Один-единственный визит Аслана в тир «Минервы» полностью разрушил представления Шинна о том, что такое хорошая стрельба. Два-один.  
После объявления войны и неудавшейся ядерной атаки на ПЛАНТ «Минерву» заблокировали возле Орба корабли Альянса. В самый пиковый момент неравного боя Шинна прорвало – он словно слился с «Импульсом», он интуитивно предугадывал вражеские атаки и выжимал из своего доспеха все, на что тот способен. За этот прорыв его наградили орденом – два-два.  
Но погордиться Шинн не успел – только дошли до базы в Карпентарии, как на борту снова нарисовался Аслан Зала, с новейшим доспехом-прототипом, в красном мундире и со знаком FAITH на груди. FAITH! Командиры и пилоты, которые подчиняются только Верховному Совету или Председателю, фактически каждый из них сам по себе тактическая единица. Не успели пилоты «Минервы» моргнуть, как Аслан уже командовал ими и планировал операции. Три-два.  
Хуже всего было, что Аслан еще и пытался их учить. Нет, даже не пытался – учил. Луна-то, конечно, восторженно смотрела ему в рот, Рэй слушал спокойно – ему до уровня Аслана не хватало тех полутора лет разницы в возрасте и опыте, на которые он был младше Аслана, но как раз ему-то Аслан не то что ни разу замечания не сделал, но и на разборах не покритиковал. Шинн пытался спорить, делать по-своему – никакого эффекта. А после боя в Индийском океане, у той островной базы, еще и пощечину схлопотал – у Аслана слова кончились. Рэй потом объяснил, что если бы Шинн не полез геройствовать против пулеметов базы, на которой начался мятеж согнанных работать местных жителей, то федералы не смогли бы потопить сопровождавшую «Минерву» подводную лодку. А Шинн-то вывалился из кокпита довольный, ему только что местные руками махали и благодарили за то, что колючку вокруг лагеря смотал. А пока он сматывал, значит, альянсовский пилот на краденом «Абиссе» топил «Нирагонго». От стыда Шинн не знал, куда деваться, и бегал от Аслана пару дней, пока они не столкнулись на палубе вечером. И, конечно, Шинн с ходу нарвался. И опять Аслан не стал с ним меряться остроумием, а объяснил словами, за что ударил. И добавил:  
– Ты говорил, что твоя семья погибла два года назад на острове Оногоро? И вот ты думаешь: «Если бы тогда у меня была сила... Если бы тогда я мог...»  
Шинн оторопел – он и вправду так думал. Но откуда Аслан знает?  
А он продолжал, задумчиво глядя на оранжевый закат:  
– Об этом думает каждый, кто рыдал от бессилия. Но с того момента, как возможность и сила в твоих руках, – Аслан теперь смотрел Шинну прямо в глаза, – ты сам можешь заставить других страдать. Не забывай об этом.  
И ушел.   
И опять выходило, что Шинн неправ. Что вроде как там надо было отложить тех гадов, которые стреляли по толпе из пулеметов, на потом. А сколько людей бы погибло? Но ведь и «Нирагонго» утопили – и в этом Шинн, получается, виноват? Снова эти сложности, блин.  
И только потом, когда Шинн уже ложился спать, до него дошло – там, на острове Оногоро, в предыдущую войну, – Аслан был там! Шинн закрыл глаза и снова увидел, как с ревом пролетает над тем проклятым склоном красный мобильный доспех, и как падают обломки сбитого доспеха федералов. Если бы Шинн тогда не отошел на пару шагов, чтобы поднять мобильник Майю, от него бы тоже остались только обгорелые ошметки – как от мамы с папой и младшей сестры. Они бежали к пристани, где ждали катера, переправлявшие людей с берега на лайнер, и не успели. И Шинн попал в число тех, кого отправили на орбитальные станции – он ведь был Координатором, и его легко приняли беженцем на ПЛАНТ. И два года Шинн ненавидел родной Орб и его политику. И председателя совета эмиров Узуми Асху, который предпочел погибнуть, но не принять условий федералов, а напоследок взорвал масс-драйвер, ради которого ЭАФ и докапывалась до Орба. Его дочь и наследницу Кагалли Шинн терпеть не мог за то же самое – и еще за прекраснодушные порывы к высоким принципам. Ее отец этим принципам следовал – и что? Все равно ведь в этот раз Федерация прогнула Орб, чтобы выступил против Координаторов. И где теперь все принципы Кагалли Асха? Понятно теперь, почему Аслан спускает Шинну подколки насчет Орба – знает кошка, чье мясо съела, уж Аслан-то сразу сообразил, что это из-за него и его приятелей погибли родители и сестра Шинна. Шинн стукнул кулаком подушку. «Ненавижу гада! Это он их убил!»  
Три-три.   
Вот поэтому у него и сложно все – нечистая совесть не дает сразу сделать, как надо. С этими мыслями Шинн и заснул.  
В Гульнаханском ущелье Аслан снова обошел Шинна по очкам – это он спланировал ту операцию, которая, наконец, убрала препятствие на пути к Суэцу и в Средиземное море. Четыре-три. И еще и Шинна похвалил – еще бы, Шинн чуть не гробанулся лететь по этим пещерным тоннелям в полной темноте, по одному радару. Зато на выходе одним ударом уничтожил пушку, которая и закупоривала ущелье. Ну, и Луна к тому времени поняла, что с Асланом ей не светит, и обратила внимание на Шинна.  
Зато у Крита счет снова сравнялся – Аслана в его крутом доспехе сбили! Потому что заморачивался какой-то фигней и лез на переговоры с этими придурками с «Архангела», не хотел против орбовских сражаться. Ну, они его и сбили. Тогда всем досталось – и Рэю, и Лунамарии, один Шинн вернулся целым и, в общем, с победой. И не его вина, что орбовцы решили играть в самураев и геройски погибнуть.   
И все – тут-то счет потерял смысл. Шинн вырвался вперед и оставил Аслана с его сомнениями и моралью далеко позади. Шинну простили даже то, что он сначала притащил на «Минерву» раненую девочку-экстендед, а потом, когда стало ясно, что без медикаментозной поддержки она тут умрет, отволок обратно федералам. Наверное, Шинн точно влюбился в эту Стеллу, так ему было ее жалко, не мог он ее не вернуть, пусть даже это федералы сделали ее такой – чтобы сражалась на одном уровне с Координаторами, а что она в пятнадцать лет по уровню развития тянет где-то на пять-шесть, им было пофиг. Лишь бы доспехом в бою рулила.   
В Берлине Шинн точно остановил бы тот гигантский ходячий ужас, который там выпустил ЭАФ – «Дестрой», имечко ему очень подходило, не боевая машина, а чисто разрушитель, годный только по площадям палить! Федералы, сволочи, Стеллу и посадили им рулить – и ведь она услышала и вспомнила Шинна, она почти остановилась! Это асланов дружок Кира Ямато ее напугал. И он ее и убил. Пресловутого Киру Ямато, пилота «Фридома», Шинн никогда в жизни не видел, и этот кусок ненависти тоже достался Аслану.  
С Ямато Шинн тоже рассчитался – спасибо Рэю, помог придумать болт на эту хитрую резьбу. Лучший из существующих мобильных доспехов «Фридом», ха! Предыдущую модель в прошлую войну сбил Аслан, с тем же пилотом – ну так чем Шинн хуже? Когда Шинн вернулся на «Минерву» после боя и спустился из кокпита, тут были все, и техники, и пилоты, все поздравляли его – и Луна, и Рэй. Один Аслан стоял с мрачным видом в стороне и уже развернулся уходить. Если бы Шинн успел отойти после боя, если бы не был на взводе, он бы не полез к нему. Но в тот миг Шинн чувствовал себя победителем и подошел.  
– Я отомстил и за тебя тоже, – сказал он. И понял, что попал куда-то очень больно и глубоко.  
– Отомстил? Кира не пытался тебя сбить. За что ты мстил? Чему радуешься?  
Нет уж, Шинн не собирался трепаться тут о Стелле и прочем.  
– Я победил сильного врага. Что мне теперь, сидеть и рыдать? Молиться? А?  
– Врага? – со странной интонацией спросил Аслан, и Шинн испугался. Вот так выглядит человек, готовый убить, – понял он.  
Но Аслан всего лишь ударил его. Конечно, Шинн рванулся из рук набежавших ребят, но чисто для порядка. Драться с человеком, готовым убивать, умеющим убивать, он не собирался. Он бы, наверное, вообще не смог убить вот так, глаза в глаза, своими руками. Не то что Аслан.  
Что это было вообще? – думал он, переодеваясь. Пришел приказ: уничтожить бэттлшип неизвестной принадлежности «Архангел» и мобильный доспех «Фридом» – так в чем проблема? Ах, вы друзья с пилотом «Фридома»? Ну, извини, ты или служишь в ЗАФТе и выполняешь приказы, или не надо было возвращаться, Рэй все правильно сказал. Как всегда, аргументы пришли в голову, когда было уже поздно. Да и вряд ли Аслан с ними согласился бы, у него же свои понятия, сложные, кто враг, кто друг.   
И ведь председатель Дюрандаль все равно предложил ему и новый доспех, и высокое положение в послевоенной системе – ведь тогда все станет по-другому, чтобы больше не нужно было воевать, и каждый был на своем месте. Шинн даже не подумал, что от такого можно отказаться. И удивился, когда пришел приказ перехватить и уничтожить мобильный доспех, который угнал предатель – Аслан Зала. На что он рассчитывал? Да еще утащил с собой Мейрин, а она ведь – это весь экипаж знал – в него влюблена. А еще она связистка и шифровальщица. Но... нет, Аслан Зала не мог предать! Он же Координатор! Он не мог перейти на сторону людей, единственной целью которых было уничтожение Координаторов. Что-то тут было не так. Но времени на сомнения уже не осталось.  
Новая машина, «Дестини», была еще круче «Импульса». И уж конечно, круче того «гуфа», который угнал Аслан. Но Шинн снова почувствовал себя зеленым новичком – если бы он преследовал Аслана в одиночку, тот ушел бы. На этом старье с маломощным оружием ближнего боя, в грозу, над штормовым морем – ушел бы. Шинн снова восхищался им. Почему, почему он стал врагом? Что он там говорил насчет союзников и врагов? Может, все и правда не так просто?  
– Аслан! Зачем ты это сделал? – Шинн знал что Аслан слышит его. Что он слышит все переговоры «Дестини» и идущей с ним в паре «Легенды» с базой, слышал и приказ об уничтожении.  
– Остановись, Шинн! Председатель просто манипулировал нами!  
– Сдавайся! – Шинн знал, что Аслан не сдастся, но все же...  
– Послушай, Шинн! То, что говорит председатель – хорошо и красиво, но он лжет!   
Шинн вспомнил запись, которую пустили по всем новостным сетям – бой в Берлине, «Импульс» против «Дестроя» – а «Фридом» и «Архангел» вырезали. Хотя победил-то «Фридом», Шинн так, рядом полетал-пострелял. Что-то было еще, что-то такое сказал председатель, когда говорил о грядущем мироустройстве, в котором каждому есть свое место, от чего Аслана аж перекосило...  
– Не слушай его, Шинн! – вмешался Рэй. Шинн никогда не слышал, чтобы спокойный, сдержанный, прохладный Рэй говорил с такой ненавистью и страстью, почти кричал. – Он предатель!   
– Но Мейрин...  
– Они оба! Вспомни, ты клялся сражаться за дело председателя! За новый мир!  
– Шинн!  
Они рвали его на части. Красный мундир, лучший мобильный доспех, доверие главы государства, все победы и награды, Рэй пожимает руку – а с другой стороны напряженный, испытующий взгляд и бесконечные вопросы. А Стелла? Стелла, которая умерла у него на руках. И Майю, и отец, и мама... Красный доспех с ревом проносится над головой. И тонны железа вспарывают дорогу, оставляя от людей только... только... «Но теперь сила в твоих руках. И ты можешь причинить боль другим».   
«Я не хочу об этом думать!» – Шинну казалось, что он кричит.   
Мир вспыхнул и сделался предельно простым, как тогда, возле Орба. Как в поединке с «Фридомом». Без тени сомнений, без вопросов.  
«Легенда» перекрыла «гуфу» путь, загоняя его под клинок «Дестини». И Шинн ударил, пробив старый доспех насквозь. Небо вспыхнуло белым огнем от близкого разряда, и падающий доспех, пронзенный мечом, запечатлелся в памяти Шинна, как на фотопленке. Он был похож на рыцаря, пораженного в сердце, и он запрокидывался назад и падал, падал, падал в серые волны.

В эту ночь Шинну снилось, как он вонзает клинок «Дестини» в торс «гуфа», и тот заваливается назад и падает... падает... падает... И в следующую ночь тоже.  
Он просыпался от того, что его будил Рэй. Быть может, кричал во сне. Но даже проснувшись, видел ослепительную стену сплошного грозового разряда от черной тучи до серой воды и темный силуэт сраженного рыцаря, исчезающий в волнах.   
Все счета были закрыты со смертью соперника, сомнения отброшены. Мир снова был простым.   
«Я победил сильного врага. Что мне теперь, сидеть и рыдать? Или молиться?»  
«Врага?»   
На это у Шинна не было ответа.


End file.
